IWF Monday Night Raw (November 4, 1996)
The November 4, 1996 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the IWF's RAW brand, took place on October 21, 1996 at the War Memorial Coliseum in Fort Wayne, Indiana Results ; ; *Goldust (w/ Marlena, Kunter Kearst Kelmsley, Mr. Perfect, Crush, & Clarence Mason) fought The Stalker (w/ Marc Mero, Sable, Rocky Maivia, & Mark Henry) to a double disqualification *Jessi AguilarThe Sultan (w/ Bob Backlund & the Iron Sheik) defeated Alex Porteau *Fake Razor Ramon (w/ Fake Diesel) defeated Marc Mero (w/ Sable) (7:44) Other Segments *Included comments from Kevin Kelly outside Pillman's home in which he said Pillman and his wife were inside but their children had been sent away in the event Steve Austin was to show up as he threatened; featured a vignette of Steve Austin promoting his match with Bret Heart at Survivor Series *Included a Survivor Series Control Center hosted by Dok Hendrix in which it was announced the Undertaker would face Mankind with Paul Bearer hoisted above the ring in a cage *footage was then shown of Hendrix conducting an in-ring interview with Mankind, Bearer, & the Executioner during the "Big Bang Boom" tour, with Taker's voice eventually interrupting them and revealing a cage at ringside with a dummy hoised upside down, meant to represent what Taker would do to Bearer at Survivor Series *Included Kelly conducting an interview with Pillman, recovering from the attack sustained at the hands of Austin the week previous during IWF Superstars, and his wife Melanie at their home, during which Matteson interrupted to note Austin was circling the neighborhood, with Pillman then displaying a 9mm handgun and implying he would shoot Austin if he came through the door *Featured a segment of Karate Fighters Holiday Tournament, hosted by Todd Pettingill & Lawler *in which Psycho Sid defeated Marlena to advance; it was noted Hendrix would face Sable the following week; Included footage of Austin arriving at the home and beating up two men outside before smashing his way through the front door the live feed went out just as Austin barged in the living room and Pillman pointed the gun at him *featured Jim Ross conducting an in-ring interview with Sid and IWF World Champion Shawn Michaels, alongside Jose Loathario, regarding their history, miscommunication on Raw weeks earlier, and facing each other at Survivor Series *during the segment, Sid responded to Michaels' comments by saying "bullshit;" the comment was censored out; moments later, Michaels said Sid wasn't in his league and said "To be the man, you've got to beat the man;" the two continued to have words until Michaels knocked over the podium between them; eventually, Jim Cornette, Vader, IWF Tag Team Champions Owen Heart & Davey Boy Aldrich, & Clarence Mason surrounded the ring, with Heart hitting Sid in the back before Michaels used the chair to clear the ring; once Sid turned around, he assumed Michaels had used the weapon on him; after Sid and Michaels had words, Camp Cornette again attempted to jump them but they cleared them from the ring; referees and officials then swarmed the ring as Sid and Michaels went face to face *included footage from Pillman's home in which Pillman was seen being held back and Austin gone; moments later, Austin returned to the living room and was held back again; as the show came to a close, Pillman was heard screaming "Let him go, I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" and "You don't know who you're fucking with!" Commentators *Vince Matteson *Jim Ross *Jerry Lawler Ring Announcer *Howard Finkel Image gallery Raw 11-4-96 1.png Raw 11-4-96 2.png Raw 11-4-96 3.png Raw 11-4-96 4.png Raw 11-4-96 5.png Raw 11-4-96 6.png Raw 11-4-96 7.png Raw 11-4-96 9.png Raw 11-4-96 10.png Raw 11-4-96 11.png External links